Revised Unforgotten Love
by Rupert is King-I am Queen
Summary: The life and trials of Ron, Hermione, and the man who threatens to ruin their lives.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters but I own the plot.

As Ron awoke, he could not help but feel anxious. Today he would be starting his final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry but that was not the main cause of his anxiety. His mind was occupied with thoughts of the summer and the many things that had changed.

Harry had finally been able to defeat the Dark Lord with the help of himself and their other friend Hermione Granger. Just the thought of her made him smile. They had finally been able to express their feelings for each other and had been dating for most of the summer; the key word being had been.

"I guess some things just aren't mean to last forever," Ron thought to himself sadly while he tried to get the memory of his break-up out of his head.

FLASHBACK

" Ron...!" Hermione yelled. " I am so sick of you always ignoring me and then suddenly acting like you care about what I am saying just because somebody else gives me attention."

"I don't always do that," Ron muttered.

"Oh no?!" Hermione shouted. " What happened when Dean asked me about Harry and the whole thing with V-Voldemort?" Hermione rolled her eyes as Ron winced at the sound of the name that still haunted him months after the man was gone.

"You'd think he would have gotten over that seeing as how the guy is dead." Hermione thought to herself.

" I just don't like him is all" Ron mumbled.

" It's not just him!" yelled Hermione. Her voice was beginning to rise. " You can't see any guy besides Harry talking to me without feeling threatened."

"So you don't want me to protect you?" Ron asked his temper getting the better of him.

"Yes, but not like that." Hermione said lowering her voice. "I don't need you to be my father."

" So that is how you see me now? I remind you of your father?!" His temper was definitely getting the best of him.

"Sort of, but that is not the point. Ron... I'm tired of arguing with you."

They were quiet for a while. Neither one of them knew what to say to the other. Finally Ron spoke.

"So what are you saying"

Hermione sighed. " What I am saying is...I think we should go back to being friends.

Shock filled Ron like water in a sinking ship. He stilled loved her but all the wanted to do was make her happy. If that was what she wanted, then that was what he would give her.  
"Okay" whispered Ron

"Okay?" repeated Hermione

"Yeah. Okay"

"Mum said to wake up" Ginny yelled as she throw the bedroom door open bringing Ron out of his thoughts.

"Bloody hell Ginny. Do you think you can be any louder?" Ron yelled sarcastically.

"I can try." Ginny said

He decided to ignore her and her answer. He turned his attention to the figure in the cot near the wall. For a moment he forgot that Harry was staying with them for the whole summer. He had no reason to go back to the Dursleys nor did he want to.

"You can go now" Ron snapped at Ginny.

She held her hand at her chest and gasped pretending to be hurt and turned around walking out of the room. Harry and Ron got out of bed and packed the remainder of their things into their respective trunks.

It was about 9:45 in the morning and as usual they were all running late. When they got downstairs, the kitchen was in chaos. Dishes were flying everywhere and everyone was yelling about something or another.

"Ron, are you sure you packed up everything?"

"Yes mum"

"And you Harry"

"Yes I have everything" Harry replied.

"Now both of you, sit down and eat breakfast. I don't want you filling up on that junk on the train."

They both nodded all the while knowing they would be buying practically all the contents of the snack trolley anyway.

About an hour later Harry, Ginny, and Ron were at the muggle train station about to go through platform 9 3⁄4. They had made it on time. Putting their luggage on the train, they boarded and searched for an empty compartment. Ron hadn't seen Hermione yet and he wondered if she would miss the train. After a while he decided to put the thought behind him.

Harry stopped so suddenly that Ron ran into him and almost knocked him over.

"Damn Harry. What did you stop like that for?"

Harry wore an expression of shock on his face that made Ron quite nervous.

Suddenly Harry started pushing Ron back mumbling something that sounded like "these are all full. Let's go that way." Before Ron could get control of Harry, he looked up and immediately stood frozen right in the middle of the corridor.  
Hermione was standing in the middle of the corridor holding hands with the most unlikely person possible; Dean Thomas.

A/N: Please Review. Feedback is greatly appreciated.(Even flames- though I hope I don't need any)


	2. Chapter 2

"What's all the yelling abo… Oh Harry, it's you! I was wondering when you'd get here. Do you have a compartment? You can share this one with us."

Ron snapped out of his trance when he heard her melodious voice. He had forgotten how beautiful her voice was and how, even though she was nagging him, her dulcet tones always made him smile. In that instant, Ron forgot all about the fight they had over the summer that broke them up, her forgot that he was supposed to be her friend and only that, he forgot that she was no longer his Hermione. All he remembered was that he loved her. He wanted to say something to her when Harry interrupted him.

" Thanks we would all like that" Harry said as he shoot a worried glace towards Ron.

As they all entered the compartment, Ron couldn't help but feel sick to his stomach. He walked over to the window, sat down and stared aimlessly out the window. Everyone seemed to be in his or her own little conversations. Ron wasn't paying much attention to any of it. He was lost in his own thoughts.

" Are they together? How long have they been together? How did this happen? When did this happen?"

Ginny must have been reading his mind because suddenly she asked...

"So Hermione...how long have you been dating my ex boyfriend?"

Ron suddenly turned his head in his little sister's direction. He wasn't sure but he thought he heard a hint of bitterness in Ginny's voice.

Hermione picked up on the less than friendly tone in which her friend was addressing her, but managed to answer the question.

"We meet two weeks ago at a party for one of my old muggle friends. Dean knew a friend of hers and we started talking there."

"So who asked whom out?" Ginny inquired not caring how nosey she was being.

"Umm… He asked me," Hermione said nervously.

"Oh..." was all Ginny said before she fell silent and proceeded to stare out the window as well.

Every one was quiet for a while. Ron and Ginny both stared wordlessly out the window as Harry examined his wand and Hermione cuddled against her boyfriend. The only sounds that could be heard were the wheels of the train as they sped down the tracks and the occasional toot of the train whistle. Ron's mind was unfocused on his surroundings until her heard a soft smacking sound. At first the sound did not register in his mind, but when it did, it made his stomach twist and turn like a captured snake. As the sound grew increasingly louder so did the disgust and hatred Ron felt.

Every bone in his body warned him not to turn his head and come face to face with the cause of the noise, but his need to assure himself that the sound was not all in his head took over. Ron already knew what the cause of the sounds was, but it still caught him off guard when he saw Hermione and Dean kissing.

Thought he and Hermione had been broken up for weeks, Ron could not help but feel jealousy towards this boy who had taken Hermione away from him. Ron never wanted to break-up with her in the first place. It had all been her idea and he only agreed to it so she would be happy. Deep down, Ron never gave up the hope that they would get back together soon, but he could not see how it would be possible with her lips attached to another guy.

Ron struggle to control the urge to pull them apart and run off with Hermione: one reason being that there are only so many places one can hide on a train. The mere sight of them made his blood boil. Not only were Hermione and Dean being so bold as to snog in a compartment full of people, something Hermione was never known to do, they were doing it in front of him of all people.

"Control yourself Ron. I will be okay" he though.

But it wasn't okay. They were no longer just kissing. It had turned into snogging session. Hermione sat on Dean's lap with her legs wrapped around his waist. Her back was to the door and her arms around his neck while he held onto her waist with one arm and groped her with the other. Ron could not believe his eyes. He had never known Hermione to act this way. When they were dating the furthest they got was mild snogging, and compared to what Hermione and Dean were doing, her and Ron's relationship looked like it never got past chaste kissing.

Ron couldn't handle this. It was bad enough knowing that the woman he loved was with someone else, but to see this was driving him crazy like it would any red-blooded man. Holding on to the last shred of tolerance he had in him, and without saying a word to anyone, Ron jumped out of his seat stalked out of the compartment leaving everyone to stare after him with confused expressions.


End file.
